Kibou no Kotoba
by Kyuushirou
Summary: [KaiShin] Berawal dari candaan yang menjadi rumor lalu bertransformasi jadi kenyataan, membuat mereka kini menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sesungguhnya./"Sudah kubilang kan? Kaito sering menganggap aku pacarnya untuk menolak gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya, dia memang sering bercanda."/"Shinichi, bolehkah aku memiliki hatimu?"/Mind to review?


Beragam suara perempuan bergema di sebuah lorong di lantai dua—tepatnya di tempat kelas dua SMU Teitan berada. Di sana terdapat sekumpulan para gadis yang sibuk mengelilingi seorang pemuda yang nampak tenang—meski di dalam hatinya ia ingin segera pergi—namun karena dirinya sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakiti seorang _lady_ pemuda itu tetap bertahan dan menanggapi pertanyaan gadis-gadis di depannya—selain itu dirinya memang sudah cukup terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini—nasib cowok populer yang dijuluki _lady killer_ plus _gentleman_.

"Kuroba-kun! Apakah gosip tentang kau berpacaran dengan Kudo-kun itu benar?" seorang gadis berkacamata bertanya.

Gadis di sebelahnya yang berambut cokelat menampakkan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Eeh, _uso_...,"

" _Sonna! Hontou desu ka_?" salah satu perempuan memekik tak percaya.

"Hmm, mereka memang teman sejak kecil, tapi kok bisa?"

Sementara itu objek yang ditanyai hanya _nyengir_ bangga. "Oh, TENTU saja itu benar~" katanya seraya menekankan kata-katanya. "Jadi, maafkan aku ya, gadis-gadis. Aku sudah ada yang punya, dan sekarang aku mau menemuinya _bye bye~_ " ucapnya membungkuk hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan para gadis yang kini terdiam disertai warna merah di pipi mereka akibat mendapat senyuman _'charming'_ dari pemuda tadi.

Melihat pemuda itu pergi, sebagian dari siswi di sana mulai membubarkan diri untuk menikmati sisa waktu istirahat siang.

"Aww, beruntung sekali bisa mempunyai pacar sekeren Kuroba-kun, sudah keren, pintar, pesulap hebat, perhatian, romantis, _gentle_ aah~ pokoknya sempurna~ aku jadi iri...," gadis berkacamata yang masih berada di lorong tadi berkomentar pada sahabat di sampingnya.

Sahabatnya yang melihat tingkah temannya yang sedang dalam mode ' _fansgirling_ ' hanya bisa menghela napas dan mencoba untuk tidak memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tapi, apa kau tahu? Ada gosip lain yang mengatakan kalau Kuroba-kun itu hanya bercanda soal hubungannya, memang mereka berdua terlihat dekat, Kudo-kun juga tampak biasa saja jika Kuroba-kun ada bersamanya meski Kuroba-kun itu 'agak' usil. Mungkin karena Kudo-kun tidak terlihat menanggapi Kuroba-kun jadi gosip seperti itu muncul?"

Sang _megane_ menautkan alisnya bingung. "Eeh? Jadi mereka itu pasangan atau bukan?"

" _Saa_ , aku punya ide! Kita tanyakan saja pada Kudo-kun!"

"Ide bagus!"

* * *

—xXx—o0o—KaiShin—o0o—xXx—

 **Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Kibou no Kotoba**

 **Warning : AU, EYD, typo(s), OOC, bahasa baku dan non baku yang tercampur, and last it's** _ **yaoi**_ **, don't like? Don't read it! :p**

—xXx—o0o—KaiShin—o0o—xXx—

* * *

Matahari yang berada tepat di atas kepala menandakan waktu sudah memasuki tengah hari yang panas—hingga panasnya terasa menyengat di kulit. Meski hari telah memasuki musim gugur, namun sinar mentari masih semangat untuk menyebarkan kehangatan—panasnya—ke seluruh bumi.

Siang itu, di taman belakang sekolah SMU Teitan. Kudo Shinichi memilih untuk memakan bekalnya sendirian di bawah pohon yang daunnya telah berwarna oren kecokelatan. Alasan ia memilih tempat ini karena di sini selalu sepi, hal ini disebabkan karena sebagian siswa takut akan kutukan yang ada di belakang sekolah, padahal kutukan seperti itu jelas-jelas hanya buatan manusia. Tetapi, berkat rumor itu tempat ini selalu sepi dan menjadi tempat favorit Shinichi.

Bagi Shinichi, tempat ini adalah surga. Di mana ia tidak dikerubuni oleh gadis-gadis dengan pertanyaan 'apakah kau berpacaran dengan Kuroba?' atau 'bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang detektif?' atau 'apakah kau sudah punya pacar?' dan lain-lain yang membuatnya jengah setengah mati.

Berbicara soal Kuroba Kaito, Shinichi tidak melihatnya sejak istirahat dimulai, mungkin dia terjebak lingkaran fans-nya—salahnya sendiri menjadi murid terpopuler di sekolah, meski Shinichi juga termasuk salah satunya tapi sang detektif lebih suka mengabaikan mereka dan pergi—tidak seperti Kaito yang sering meladeni mereka terlebih dahulu baru pergi, kan terlihat merepotkan. Apalagi melihat para gadis itu makin menjadi-jadi saat Kaito memberikan bunga mawar pada mereka—bukan berarti ia cemburu! Shinichi hanya merasa kalau tindakan seperti itu hanya akan membuat mereka terlena. _Maa_ , karena yang sedang kita bicarakan ini adalah Kaito yang terkenal akan sifat _gentleman_ -nya, Shinichi pun tidak bisa berkomentar apapun.

Menggendikkan bahu, ia pun kembali menatap guguran daun yang terbawa angin di depannya. Suasana seperti ini sangat membuatnya tenang, coba saja kalau ia membawa buku Sherlock Holmes kesukaannya, pasti lebih menyenangkan.

Dengan sedikit senyuman simpul karena membayangkan Sherlock Holmes kini pandangannya beralih pada sebuah gudang tua yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia berada, gara-gara rumor tentang kutukan gudang tua itu, ia bisa menemukan tempat yang pas untuk bersantai.

Dirinya yang seorang detektif mana mungkin percaya pada kalimat, 'kalau kau pergi ke belakang sekolah, kau akan dikutuk,' maka dari itu ia memanfaatkan tempat ini sebagai tempat istirahat pribadinya—meski Kaito selalu mengikutinya kemana pun.

"Shin-chan! Kau meninggalkanku!"

Baru saja dibicarakan, orangnya sudah datang.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, kau sendiri yang menghilang."

Kaito mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban dari Shinichi, padahal ia buru-buru datang ke sini untuk bisa bertemu dengan sang detektif sampai lupa untuk membeli makanan, nyatanya Kaito malah mendapat perkataan sinis ala Shinichi.

Sang pesulap pun duduk di atas rumput di samping Shinichi. "Seharusnya kau menolongku dari para gadis itu, kau kan paca—hmph—"

Sebelum Kaito menyelesaikan perkataannya, Shinichi telah memasukan _tamagoyaki_ pada mulut Kaito.

" _Barou_ , lihat jam! Istirahat akan selesai lima menit lagi. Dan pelajaran selanjutnya itu olahraga sementara kau tidak membawa bekal dan belum makan, kau mau pingsan?" Shinichi menatap Kaito heran seraya kembali memakan bekalnya.

Kaito mengedipkan mata seraya menelan _tamagoyaki_ di mulutnya. Shinichi memang seorang detektif yang hebat, dia bisa tahu akan keadaan Kaito meski sang _magician_ tidak berkata apapun. Ia pun tersenyum girang lalu memunculkan sebuah sumpit—entah dari mana—lalu ikut makan bersama Shinichi.

"Shin-chan memang yang terbaik~"

" _Takku_ , sudah jutaan kali kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Kau terlihat seperti ibuku," protes Shinichi tidak terima.

Kaito sama sekali tidak mempedulikan perkataan Shinichi dan kembali menikmati acara 'makan bekal Shinichi' dengan senyuman.

Shinichi menatap Kaito yang asyik dengan acara makannya. Mereka itu tetangga dan sudah menjadi teman sejak mereka pertama kali dipertemukan saat kecil—ia tidak ingat kapan pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kaito, waktu masih bayi mungkin—mengingat kedua orang tua mereka sudah berteman sejak SMA.

Meski mereka memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dan sering disebut kembar namun kepribadian dan rambut mereka sangat berbeda—dengan Shinichi yang berambut cokelat kehitaman dan sangat rapi berkepribadian pendiam, agak anti-sosial, arogan, dan tidak terlalu banyak memiliki teman—Kaito memiliki rambut cokelat yang agak acak-acakan dengan sifat periang, usil, terbuka dan gampang mendapat teman dengan siapapun mengingat dia adalah seorang pesulap yang pastinya selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang.

Karena perbedaan itulah mereka tampak akrab, karena Shinichi tahu kalau dirinya bukanlah orang yang mudah mendapatkan seorang teman—sehingga ia lebih suka menyendiri, tapi Kaito berbeda. Sang pesulap adalah teman terbaik yang pernah ia punya.

"Aah, kenyangnya. _Sankyuu_ , Shin-cha—" Kaito mendapat _deathglare_ dari Shinichi. " _Sankyuu_ , Shinichi." Koreksi Kaito cepat, karena ia tahu jika dirinya tidak cepat mengkoreksi perkataannya, sebuah tendangan pro ala Shinichi akan menjadi hadiah baginya.

Shinichi hanya mengangguk dan segera menutup kotak _bento_ -nya. Tak lama kemudian bel pun berbunyi.

Kaito pun menggenggam tangan Shinichi di sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas yang tentunya mendapat perhatian dari siswa-siswi di sana.

Sang pesulap sengaja melakukannya dengan tujuan tertentu, Kaito memang menginginkan rumor tentang hubungannya dengan Shinichi itu dipercayai oleh semua orang. Sementara sang detektif malah cuek dan sama sekali tidak tahu menahu maksud dari Kaito, bahkan dirinya menghiraukan beragam tatapan para murid yang ia lewati, karena dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah, ' _Hattori hari ini datang ke Beika, katanya ada kasus yang menarik. Bahkan polisi pun sempat hampir menyerah, kira-kira apa ya?_ ' batinnya penasaran.

Shinichi memang sangat jenius jika dikaitkan terhadap kasus seberat apapun, tapi jika Shinichi diberi kasus tentang dirinya sendiri, dijamin ia akan menjawabnya dengan sangat lama. Begitu pula dengan rasa TIDAK sensitifnya terhadap orang-orang yang menyukai sang detektif.

* * *

Shinichi membuka pintu rumahnya yang kala itu gelap tak berpenghuni. Wajar saja, mengingat kedua orang tuanya sering berkeliling dunia sehingga ia tinggal sendiri di _mansion_ besar ini—yang orang-orang sekitar sebut rumah hantu karena selalu sepi dan terkesan suram.

Ia melepas sepatunya lalu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk meminum air putih. Setelah kerongkongannya terasa segar ia pun melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk pergi mandi.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Shinichi yang baru selesai mandi kini telah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Biasanya jam sepuluh malam bukan waktunya untuk tidur—Shinichi biasa tidur tengah malam bahkan dini hari akibat asyik membaca ulang buku Holmes kesukaannya—tapi untuk hari ini dirinya sangat merasa lelah hingga ia memutuskan untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

Sang detektif sama sekali tidak mengerti akan sahabat baiknya, dirinya hanya menolak ajakan Kaito untuk menemaninya pergi membeli beberapa alat untuk sulapnya. Tapi setelah itu tak biasanya Kaito memasang senyum lemah dan membiarkannya untuk pergi dengan Hattori. Padahal biasanya Kaito selalu mengikutinya kemana pun tanpa protes. Shinichi waktu itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kaito yang kala itu tersenyum girang—berbeda dengan senyum lemah sebelumnya.

Kasus pun selesai dengan waktu yang cukup cepat, entah kenapa dirinya malah menemukan barang bukti yang sangat besar hingga kasusnya ditutup dengan cepat. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

Satu hal yang masih menjadi misteri bagi Shinichi hanyalah saat Kaito tiba-tiba datang ke TKP.

.

.

.

 _Hattori berbisik pada Shinichi dengan posisi yang cukup ambigu—sang detektif berlogat kansai menarik pinggang Shinichi, mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan, 'bagaimana pendapatmu? Kasus ini sepertinya tak cukup kan?' Shinichi yang masih tidak tahu arti dari perkataan Hattori mengambil pose berpikir—tak sadar jika posisi mereka terlihat seperti orang yang akan berciuman jika dilihat dari sudut pandang berbeda._

 _Kaito tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik Shinichi menjauh dari Hattori dengan wajah yang tak bisa Shinichi definisikan—antara kesal, tidak suka, sedih dan kecewa?_

 _Sang pesulap menarik Shinichi untuk pulang tanpa berkata apapun hingga membuat Shinichi hanya bisa berpamitan pada Hattori saja tanpa bisa berpamitan dengan para polisi yang lain. Sepertinya Kaito sedang dalam mood yang buruk, maka dari itu ia hanya menuruti tuntunan dari sang pesulap tanpa berkata apapun._

 _Dalam perjalanan, mereka hanya terdiam terbenam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Shinichi memperhatikan genggaman Kaito di tangannya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti akan teman baiknya itu. Mungkinkah Kaito marah padanya?_

 _Saat sampai di depan gerbang rumah, Kaito mengeratkan genggamannya. Sekali lagi Shinichi tambah heran dan hanya bisa menautkan alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti, Kaito yang ada di depannya hanya terlihat menunduk dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, ditambah kondisi yang sudah malam membuat Shinichi makin tidak bisa membaca ekspresi sang pesulap._

" _Shinichi...," katanya pelan—dari suaranya Shinichi bisa mendengar nada kecewa dan frustasi._

" _...," Shinichi tidak menjawab dan menunggu Kaito melanjutkan perkataannya._

 _Genggaman Kaito nampak mengerat lagi, Kaito mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Shinichi dengan senyuman khas-nya. "Jangan tidur terlalu malam! Besok kau bisa kesiangan, kau kan benar-benar tidak bisa bangun pagi...," katanya dengan nada mengejek. "Oh, dan jangan lupa untuk mimpikan aku ya~" lanjutnya sambil nyengir kucing dan segera berlari pergi ke rumahnya setelah melakukan pose kiss-bye._

" _Ha?!" sang detektif hanya memasang wajah tak mengerti—lagi—dan menggendikkan bahu lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya._

.

.

.

Dari pada ia terus berpikir tidak jelas, Shinichi pun memilih untuk tidur.

* * *

Matahari telah terbit dari tidurnya, berbagai kicauan burung ikut memeriahkan pagi hari yang nampak cerah ini. Meski suhu saat ini terlampau dingin akibat memasuki musim gugur, sang mentari masih setia untuk menyebarkan kehangatannya ke seluruh penjuru bumi.

Di sebuah jalanan yang sepi, terdapat dua sosok remaja—hampir kembar—yang meneteng tas sekolahnya sedang berjalan beriringan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Salah satunya adalah detektif dan yang satunya lagi adalah pesulap.

Shinichi—sang detektif—menatap Kaito yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, nampaknya Kaito berada dalam _mood_ yang biasa.

"Kaito?" tanya Shinichi pelan—terasa nada keraguan dibalik pertanyaannya.

Kaito tetap berjalan sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Hm?" gumamnya.

"Kau tidak terlibat dalam kasus yang besar kan? Kemarin kau bertingkah aneh." Shinichi mencoba menganalisa perubahan ekspresi Kaito.

Sang pesulap menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Shinichi yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan 'detektif'nya. "Eh? Hahaha, tentu saja tidak! Kemarin aku hanya kecewa karena barang yang aku cari tidak ada. Padahal aku sudah menunggunya lama sekali." Katanya merengut, senyuman usil pun kini mengembang di wajahnya. "Apa jangan-jangan kau khawatir padaku? Aw~ manis sekali~" goda Kaito, matanya berkilat jahil memandang Shinichi.

Shinichi langsung memerah kemudian mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Kaito yang masih menyeringai. " _Barou_! Bukan begitu! Aku pikir kau marah padaku karena kemarin aku menolakmu untuk pergi! Kemarin kau aneh sekali, jadi kupikir kau sedang terlibat kasus sehingga sikapmu aneh! Rata-rata orang yang sedang dalam kasus akan berperilaku seperti kau kemarin!" jelasnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang—semalaman ia berpikir tentang perubahan Kaito yang aneh dan dirinya malah mendapatkan jawaban yang sangat menyebalkan—entah kenapa hatinya merasa kesal pada Kaito.

Kaito sempat terdiam, ia melihat Shinichi yang terus berjalan di depannya. Senyum lemah menghiasi wajahnya, ia tidak bisa memberitahu Shinichi bahwa dirinya kemarin mengikuti sang detektif diam-diam dan cemburu saat Hattori terlalu dekat dengan Shinichi. Kaito sudah menyukai Shinichi sejak dulu—bahkan ia tidak tahu sejak kapan. Segala hal sudah ia lakukan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya secara tidak langsung, tapi Shinichi orangnya sangat tidak peka—meskipun ia adalah seorang detektif—terkadang ia ingin langsung mencium Shinichi dan mengatakan perasaannya, tapi ia tidak ingin kehilangan persahabatan mereka. Maka dari itu, Kaito hanya menyimpan perasaannya dalam hati.

Saat ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau mereka berdua itu berpacaran dia sangat senang, apalagi ketika mengetahui kalau Shinichi tidak keberatan sama sekali—karena sang detektif hanya menganggapnya candaan. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia lebih baik menjalankan skenario yang ia buat sampai waktunya tiba.

Merasa Kaito tidak mengikutinya Shinichi menoleh dan tidak menemukan sang pesulap.

" _Ne_ , Shin-chan~ mana mungkin aku marah padamu~ dan kau tahu? Wajahmu saat memerah imut sekali~"

Shinichi melihat Kaito yang berada di depannya—sejak kapan?—reflek menginjak kaki Kaito—ia sebal karena Kaito tidak berhenti menyebutnya 'Shin-chan', bahkan ditambah imut segala, apakah otaknya sedang eror?

"Aw! _Ittai_! Ah, Shin-chan kejam sekali, kalau kau terus seperti itu imutnya bisa hilang lho~" kata Kaito dengan nada _sing-a-song_ sambil mencolek dagu sang detektif kemudian kabur melarikan diri.

Sang detektif tersenyum sinis. "Oh, kau yang minta." Katanya tajam seraya berlari mengejar Kaito untuk memberinya tendangan super.

* * *

Saat sampai di gerbang sekolah Shinichi kehilangan jejak Kaito, ia mendengus sebal lalu menghela napas panjang. Candaan Kaito memang sangat menyebalkan, tapi ia sangat merasa lega karena Kaito sepertinya kembali bertingkah seperti semula.

"Shinichi?" sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

Shinichi menoleh dan menemukan Mouri Ran dan Suzuki Sonoko—dua orang temannya sejak SD.

"Ran? Sonoko?" tanya Shinichi memastikan.

Ran menoleh kesana-sini. "Tidak bersama Kaito?" tanyanya penasaran. Karena gadis karate itu tahu kalau Shinichi dan Kaito sering bersama dan terkesan tak terpisahkan.

Shinichi mendesah sebal. "Dia melarikan diri," ucapnya pendek dan terdengar sebal. Rupanya ia masih kesal karena dirinya tidak bisa mengejar Kaito dan malah kehilangan jejak sang pesulap.

Sonoko maju ke depan Shinichi dan menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk. "Oh, itu karena kau terlalu kejam, jadi pacarmu lari." Katanya dengan ekspresi bosan seraya memutar bola matanya.

Shinichi menatap Sonoko dan menurunkan tangan Sonoko yang masih menunjuknya. "Che—dia bukan pacarku Sonoko," sanggah sang detektif malas.

Sonoko tersenyum jail mendengarnya. "Jujur saja, Shinichi-kun, kau tidak perlu malu~" goda gadis berambut pendek itu dengan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan—dan terkesan tidak mau kalah beropini dengan Shinichi.

Ran hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi keduanya.

Shinichi mengambil napas panjang. "Sudah kubilang kan? Kaito sering menganggap aku pacarnya untuk menolak gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya, dia memang sering bercanda."

Gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu menunjukan ekspresi _shock_. "Eh? Hanya itu?"

Sang detektif mengangguk dan menunjukan ekspresi bosan. "Ya,"

"Kalau begitu aku ada kesempatan! Aku harus menghubungi yang lain!" sorak Sonoko gembira.

"Sonoko! Sebaiknya kau tidak usah—" Ran tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena teman baiknya sudah melesat pergi.

Ran tersenyum kecil saat melihat Shinichi berpamitan padanya untuk pergi ke kelas.

Gadis karate itu berharap jika semuanya berjalan dengan baik, karena Ran tahu bahwa ada sesuatu di antara dua orang hampir berwajah kembar itu.

Mungkin Ran akan sedikit membantu mereka, dirinya sudah cukup lelah melihat tingkah Kaito dan Shinichi yang sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan.

"Ah, Shinichi! Tunggu!"

* * *

Kaito berjalan mengendap-ngendap di lorong khusus ekstrakurikuler. Seharusnya tiga menit lagi bel berbunyi tapi karena ia sudah tahu kalau semua guru akan menghadiri rapat dan tidak akan memasuki kelas sampai jam sekolah berakhir, dirinya memilih untuk bersembunyi dari amukan Shinichi dan fans-nya.

' _Kenapa tidak diliburkan saja, kalau semua guru tidak masuk. Kan siswa-siswi jadi tak jelas mau apa di sekolah,'_ batinnya.

Bola mata biru keunguannya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada murid lain di sini. Untuk hari ini ia ingin menghindar dari para fans-nya, karena ia sedang memikirkan sebuah cara agar Shinichi mengerti kalau dirinya menyukai sang detektif.

Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama tapi rasanya sulit sekali untuk memberikan _hint_ pada sang detektif. Ketidakpekaan Shinichi memang perlu dipertanyakan, kalau bisa mungkin harus dibawa ke psikolog.

Kaito melihat ada seorang fans-nya yang melewati lorong, buru-buru ia masuk ke dalam ruangan ekskul _manga_ yang untungnya selalu kosong sejak tahun kemarin. Saat salah satu fans-nya sudah pergi ia menghela napas.

Sang pesulap merasakan kalau sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan akan terjadi jika dirinya bertemu dengan fans-nya. Apalagi sejak tadi pagi ia sempat mendengar kalau para fans-nya itu akan mengintrogasinya tentang sesuatu. Kaito merinding membayangkannya.

Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu hal ini juga sempat terjadi, gadis-gadis di sini mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa dirinya menolak semua orang yang menyatakan perasaannya. Karena kebetulan saat itu ia sedang bersama Shinichi, ia berkata bahwa Shinichi adalah pacarnya dan gadis-gadis itu pun menyerah.

Awalnya Kaito merasa takut jika Shinichi akan merespon negatif terhadap perkataannya, tapi Shinichi malah menatapnya heran sejenak dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Saat itu Kaito benar-benar ingin tahu apa isi kepala sang detektif, namun jika Shinichi tidak menolak dirinya juga senang.

Setelah kejadian itu, gadis-gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya mulai berkurang. Ia sangat bersyukur karena dirinya tidak perlu menyakiti perasaan seorang gadis. Shinichi pun bertingkah normal seperti biasa seolah tak terjadi apapun, meski ia tahu kalau ada rumor yang tersebar tentang dirinya berpacaran dengan Kaito.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini para fans mulai beraksi kembali, mungkin mereka tidak percaya akan hubungan mereka. Kemarin saja dirinya sampai diintrogasi seperti itu hingga ia telat istirahat, apalagi sekarang saat jam bebas di mana para gadis itu akan mengejarnya kemana pun.

Baru saja Kaito keluar dari ruangan seorang gadis yang ia kenal berdiri di depannya.

"Hei, Kaito-kun~" Sonoko tersenyum lembut.

"Sonoko? Ada apa?" tanya Kaito penasaran. Oh, insting-nya mengatakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

Sonoko memasang ekspresi menganalisa kemudian dari sampingnya beberapa fans-nya muncul.

' _Apa yang akan dia lakukan?'_ batin sang pesulap was-was.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Shinichi-kun," Sonoko mulai berkata sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Katanya kau tidak sungguh berpacaran karena kau tidak ingin menerima perasaan kami, benar kan? Lalu—"

Kaito mencoba mencari alasan untuk menjawab, pandangannya pun teralihkan pada jendela tepat di mana ia bisa melihat Ran sedang berbicara dengan Shinichi hingga membuat sang detektif merona. Perasaan negatif pun mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

"Ne, Kaito-kun kau dengar kan?"

Kaito mengepalkan tangannya erat, kemudian menunjukan senyuman _'charming'_ palsu pada gadis-gadis di depannya. "Maafkan aku gadis-gadis, memang aku tidak berpacaran dengan Shinichi dan fakta bahwa aku mengatakan hal itu untuk menghindari kalian itu benar. Tapi, satu hal yang harus kalian tahu." Kaito menatap mereka dengan pandangan serius. "Shinichi telah mencuri dan memiliki hatiku sejak dulu, dan sekarang giliranku untuk mencurinya dan menjadikannya milikku, jadi maafkan aku. Aku berniat untuk mencurinya sekarang sebelum terlambat, _bye_ ~"

Sang pesulap pun kemudian hilang ditelan asap pink yang mulai merambat ke seluruh lorong—meninggalkan para gadis yang merona akibat perkataan manis yang diucapkan Kaito.

"Aww, manisnyaaa~"

"Kau tahu, sepertinya aku akan menjadi fans mereka berdua,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat klubnya saja?"

"Oke, kita namakan klub _fujoshi_ KaiShin a.k.a Kaito x Shinichi,"

"Yeah!"

Dan sejak saat itu klub baru pun lahir di SMU Teitan.

* * *

Shinichi menggenggam buku Holmes kesukaannya dengan erat. Perkataan Ran tadi benar-benar menusuk hatinya dan membuat ia terus merona jika mengingatnya. Dirinya berusaha untuk menghilangkan rona di wajahnya tapi gagal.

' _Ugh, tidak mungkin kan aku memiliki perasaan itu padanya?_ ' batinnya bingung. Bahkan rasa sebal akan kejadian pagi tadi pun kini menghilang digantikan dengan rasa bimbang. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menganalisis apa yang Ran bicarakan tadi dengan buku yang ia bawa dan hasilnya selalu sama.

Untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan juga hatinya yang agak sedikit kacau, ia pun berjalan ke arah belakang sekolah. Mungkin dengan tidur sejenak ia bisa kembali tenang. Maka dari itu, Shinichi mendudukan diri di bawah pohon favoritnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon untuk dijadikan sandaran.

Dengan udara sejuk pagi hari yang lembut, ia pun menutup mata dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

Kaito yang sudah menduga bahwa Shinichi akan berada di sini, hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat melihat sang detektif tidur dengan nyaman. Hari masih pagi, namun Shinichi dapat tertidur pulas sekali. Shinichi memang benar-benar bukan _morning person_.

Sang pesulap mengangkat lengan kanan Shinichi dan mencium punggung tangannya. Setelah itu ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Shinichi untuk ikut tidur sambil mengenggam lengan sang detektif erat.

Shinichi yang merasakan sedikit pergerakan di sampingnya sedikit terusik. Ia juga merasakan bahwa ada orang yang sedang menatapnya lekat, ia pun akhirnya mulai bergerak gelisah hingga matanya terbuka.

"Kaito?" tanya Shinichi pelan saat ia samar-samar melihat sosok Kaito yang sedang menatapnya.

Kaito tersenyum lembut. " _Ohayou_ ~ Shin-chan. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Shinichi mengangguk seraya mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Saat ia teringat percakapan dengan Ran wajahnya langsung memerah. ' _Sial! Tetap tenang_!' batinnya.

"Shinichi mukamu merah, kau tidak demam kan?" Kaito menunjukan nada khawatir. Sebesit rasa penasaran hinggap di hatinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Shinichi grogi.

Suasana pun mendadak menjadi hening. Sang detektif yang berusaha mencari jawaban atas perkataan Ran tadi—sementara sang pesulap ingin memastikan sesuatu tapi ia enggan untuk bertanya. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan, Kaito pun mengubah posisinya dengan duduk menghadap Shinichi.

Sebuah seringai usil mengembang di wajah Kaito, perasaan Shinichi jadi tidak enak saat melihat seringai Kaito. " _Ne_ , tadi aku melihatmu berbicara dengan Ran-chan dan wajahmu terlihat merona malu, apakah Ran-chan menyatakan perasaannya padamu? Atau sebaliknya?" goda Kaito—meski di dalam hati ia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Bukankah mereka itu teman? Kenapa Shinichi tidak mengatakan apapun padanya?

Kaito tahu jika Shinichi memang memiliki perasaan khusus pada Ran, tapi setidaknya hal itu tidak perlu ditutupi. Meskipun Kaito nantinya yang akan hancur, setidaknya Shinichi memberitahunya kan?

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya masalah memalukan saja," Shinichi terlihat gugup.

Melihat tingkah Shinichi yang gugup membuat hati Kaito tambah perih. "Hee~ benarkah? Aku tahu kau berbohong. Ekspresimu saat berbohong buruk sekali lho~" godanya riang—berusaha untuk tidak menunjukan ekspresi kecewa.

"P-pokoknya ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Aku pergi dulu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Ran," ujar sang detektif. Shinichi ingin memastikan kembali perasaannya dengan menemui Ran.

"Tunggu! Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," pinta Kaito.

Kaito menarik lengan Shinichi kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang detektif hingga wajah mereka berdekatan dan hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa senti saja. Shinichi bisa merasakan hembusan napas Kaito yang menerpa wajahnya—bahkan jika ia bergerak sedikit saja bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Wajah Shinichi pun langsung merona disertai desiran aneh di dadanya.

"Shinichi, bolehkah aku memiliki hatimu?" Kaito menatap Shinichi serius.

"Eh?"

Jantung Shinichi terasa berhenti sesaat ketika mendengar perkataan serius dari Kaito. Entah kenapa wajahnya malah bertambah merah disertai jantungnya yang mulai berdegup lebih kencang.

Shinichi memperhatikan mata Kaito yang masih menatapnya serius, sepertinya hal yang dikatakan Ran ada benarnya. Kini ia tahu jawabannya.

Baru saja ia ingin berkata, Kaito berbicara dengan pandangan sakit.

"Aku tahu kau lebih memilih Ran-chan, tapi setidaknya aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyukai—"

Tidak suka melihat pandangan sakit dari Kaito, Shinichi pun memutuskan untuk memutuskan jarak yang ada dengan menyentuh bibir Kaito dengan miliknya. Ciuman yang ia berikan hanya sebentar, tidak berisi nafsu atau apapun—hanya sebuah kecupan untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar...," ujar Shinichi pelan saat melepas pagutannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Huh?" giliran Kaito yang mematung kaget. Lengan kanannya menyentuh bibirnya untuk memastikan bahwa hal yang dilakukan Shinichi barusan itu bukan mimpi.

"Aku sudah menganalisisnya beberapa kali dan yang barusan adalah tes terakhir. Ternyata aku juga...,"

Shinichi berkata dengan wajah merah.

Mengerti apa yang dikalkulasikan oleh Shinichi. Kaito pun menyeringai lebar.

"Aww, akhirnya kau sadar juga~" Kaito mulai mengendus leher Shinichi dengan seringaian. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Shinichi akan menciumnya.

"Ternyata yang dikatakan Ran benar," gumam sang detektif dengan wajah merona, ia berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Kaito dan menjauhkan kepala sang pesulap dari lehernya—ia merasakan hal yang aneh saat Kaito mencium dan menjilat lehernya dengan lembut—perbuatan Kaito di lehernya entah kenapa membuat semua tubuhnya menjadi panas dan nyaman?

Kaito pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Shinichi lalu menatap sang detektif penasaran. "Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Ran-chan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dia hanya memberikanku beberapa pertanyaan dan aku menjawabnya lalu hasilnya menyatakan bahwa aku...," Shinichi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia malah sibuk memalingkan wajah untuk menahan malu.

"Mungkin aku akan berterima kasih pada Ran-chan nanti, sekarang...," Kaito menatap Shinichi lekat. " _Let's kiss again_ ~"

"Eh? Tung—hmph!"

Perkataan Shinichi terpotong karena Kaito sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang lembut dan penuh perasaan—membuat Shinichi menutup matanya dan mulai menikmati sentuhan bibir Kaito.

Saat paru-paru mereka meminta oksigen, pagutan mereka terlepas. Bola mata mereka menatap lekat satu sama lain, tanpa mereka sadari bibir mereka kembali bertautan. Diawali dengan Kaito yang mengajak lidah Shinichi untuk berduel—mengubah ciuman itu menjadi semakin dalam, panas, dan penuh gairah yang berakhir dengan pertukaran saliva.

Sisa waktu mereka pun digunakan untuk saling berpagutan dalam pelukan hangat diiringi guguran daun yang beterbangan di sekitar mereka.

.

.

.

 _Berawal dari candaan yang menjadi rumor lalu bertransformasi jadi kenyataan, membuat mereka kini menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sesungguhnya._

* * *

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, :'3

Kyuushirou


End file.
